<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>O Felix Mendacium by legosholdinghands</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348881">O Felix Mendacium</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/legosholdinghands/pseuds/legosholdinghands'>legosholdinghands</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Lego Ninjago</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Fae, Dragons, Emotional Manipulation, F/M, Fae &amp; Fairies, Gaslighting, I just needed to write something, braincellshipping, he's distinctly not good, idek what im doing my guys, oh also just a warning dr. julien is not good in this, very short prologue, yeah idk i hope this is a little interesting</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-09-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 04:28:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>278</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26348881</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/legosholdinghands/pseuds/legosholdinghands</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>A rare spark of frustration boils up in his veins, but he doesn't let it escape him outside of a minute twitch of the fingers. They could still be watching, crowding intently around his face or squinting from the dark spaces between the branches.</p>
<p>And he needs them to trust him.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Everybody &amp; Everybody, Nya/Zane (Ninjago), zane &amp; dr. julien</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>10</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>O Felix Mendacium</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>He spots the youngest one peeking out from the tops of powdery green needles, staring from three or so feet above his head. The infant's body isn't entirely visible, but its large glossy eyes and fluffy white tufts are stark as a lamp in a dark corner. He knows it’s the youngest because they only attempt to reproduce every thirty years or so, one at a time, once the newest have grown into maturity. A safeguard against grief, if he had to guess.</p>
<p>Just when he starts to get a little closer, two smooth hands shoot out of the chill, entwining around the little one's chest like coil and pulling it back into nothing as quickly as though it had never been there at all. A rare spark of frustration boils up in his veins, but he doesn't let it escape him outside of a minute twitch of the fingers. They could still be watching, crowding intently around his face or squinting from the dark spaces between the branches.</p>
<p>And he needs them to trust him.</p>
<p>So rather than pursue any further, he gives the light snowfall another moment to run down his back and turns around to return home, fighting the urge to wipe off the thin layer of frost that had accumulated on his gloves over the course of the hours he'd spent strolling through the winter air, crouching to look under rocks and gently brush away oddly shaped bumps in the snow. A silent signal of peace. <em>See, I won't hurt you. I won't even lay a finger on your precious handiwork. </em></p>
<p>Behind him, the whisper of bells creeps into his ears and he swallows.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>